You
by strawberryMIKO
Summary: Every time he came into the coffee shop, he would always find himself asking the same question: Just what color were her panties? One-shot.


**You**

**Summary:** Every time he came into the coffee shop, he couldn't help but stare at her wonderful smile. She truly was an enigma in every way and he idly wondered when he had fallen in love with her. But being the playboy he truly is, he also couldn't help but wonder what color her panties were. Everyday.** One-shot. AU**

**Pairings: **Kagome/Sasame

**Rating:** T for teen. Probably won't exceed the rating, but there will be a small make-out session and A LOT of bishie-ness.

**Author's note: **-sighs- Hello everyone, cherii here. This is my attempt at a one-shot. I've been trying to update all my other stories, but I just can't. I don't have ANY inspiration. At all. Period. I'll be honest with you all when I say I really don't know if I'll be able to update anything at all. I'm trying my best but nothing I write seems good enough to me lately. I've been feeling overwhelmed with work, my family, and especially my own sanity. Everyone's breathing down my neck and I'm trying SO hard not to crack under pressure. You, my readers, are what keep me from really going nuts. So, since I'm such a depressing freak, I decided to write this awesome-sauce one-shot with a crossover that hasn't exactly been really explored yet. Hope you all like it.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor Pretear. Both belong to their respective mangaka's and not me.

* * *

><p><strong>:: In which, he knew the truth but refused to believe it ::<strong>

Sasme could see her from across the room, standing with a smile on her face.

That radiant smile he loved so much.

It was so infectious that he couldn't help but want to smile too. The way she tilted her head to the side and let her cheeks become slightly rosy; he couldn't help but want to stare at her all day. She was just that beautiful.

Through his violet orbs, he could see each and every curve she had to offer. From her round bosoms, to her long and slender legs that showed no imperfections. Such pale skin and yet, their was a nice sheen of tan that only extenuated her flawless beauty. Her dark midnight locks tumbled down her back in waves, and the way it gleamed in the light just added to her radiant glow. But the one thing that stood out the most, the thing that had never ceased to hypnotize him everyday, were her stunning, misty-blue irises.

_Such a lovely gem._

His lips curled into a smirk just then, as he allowed his eyes to take in her smaller form once again. She was so, so beautiful. And he to admit, she had such a cute butt as well. Sometimes, he idly wondered, was she wearing a thong or a g-string? _Perhaps she isn't wearing any underwear at all. _Of course he had such a dirty mind, him being the playboy he usually was.

His smirk only widened when he saw her bend over ever so slightly – but not enough for him to get a good look under her skirt. _What a pity. _At times like these, Sasame found himself wishing he was the Knight of Wind, because something like seeing under her skirt would be such a simple task. Alas, he could never get what he wanted.

As he took a sip of the coffee in front of him, Sasame let his gaze wander over her rather enclosed ensemble. As always, she looked beautiful. Short, black mini skirt that ended just shy below her butt and a tight white blouse that hugged her chest – it left a lot to his imagination. Even if he had seen her wear that outfit more times than he could count, he never got tired of seeing it on her – she looked absolutely divine in almost anything.

Of course, Sasame would have liked her in nothing, but that was a small fantasy that would never come true. He could dream and dream and fantasize all day, but the truth of the matter was: he could never know love.

He visibly frowned just then, his mood darkening and his chest beginning to ache with pain. He was honor-bound as a Knight, a Leafe Knight.

As he placed his chin onto his hands, elbows resting upon the marbled table in front of him, Sasame couldn't help but keep his vision locked solely onto the woman of his current desires: Kagome Higurashi.

And while it wasn't uncommon for a playboy such as himself to find such a woman attractive, he couldn't help but think that she was...different. Very different. And he found he liked it, **very** much. Almost too much that it was intoxicating.

And that's why he would constantly find himself walking into the small cafe early in the morning, just to see the blue-eyed woman.

"Good mor – ugh. It's...**you**. Sorry, but I don't serve perverts this early in the morning. Especially ones that are complete assholes."

The way her hips cocked to the side and her eyes narrowed into slits nearly gave him a hard-on. God, he loved it when she spoke dirty to him. It was like music to his ears.

"Aw, I'm hurt. Aren't you happy to see me?" She gave him a deadpan look and rolled those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. She was so sexy when she did that.

"No, I'm not. In fact, it'd be better if you could just go and be on your way."

He gave a slight chuckle, lips morphing into an instant smile before he responded in his usual playful banter. "And what if I don't want to? Are you going to make me?" He stood up just then, his eyes taking in the way she subconsciously stepped back and her eyes cloud with a guarded expression.

"I told you already, I don't serve perverts early in morning – it's bad for my skin. Plus, I'm working right now and I hav – "

He really couldn't take it anymore and suddenly he found himself smashing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist and he pulled her flush against himself. Round breasts pressed against his chest as his hands began wandering down her backside. Screw the fact that nearly the whole coffee shop was now watching them – he really needed this right now. Her tiny fingers tried pressing themselves against his forearms, as if trying to pry herself from his increasingly tight grip.

Which, by the way, was not going to happen. Well, not if he had anything to say about it. He just tightened his grip on her waist and continue to kiss her senselessly.

God, he could feel her against him and it felt so damn good. His locks of white hair brushed against her forehead as he tilted his head in order to deepen the kiss. Her eyes were shut tight and her plush lips were closed – denying him further access. _So stubborn, this girl._

But in his efforts to pry her lips apart, his callous hands slipped under her skirt and then he could feel the softness of her bare ass. Sasame's eyes slightly widen and before he could ponder on it much longer, his head snapped to the right as his cheek was suddenly slapped.

"Pervert! How dare you!"

All around him, there were murmurs and gasps resounding from every person within the coffee shop. But Sasame paid them no mind, he was still in shock by what he had found out.

Kagome Higurashi was indeed a little minx. And she wore no underwear under her skirt.

It was then that he decided: she was his and no one else'.

"I'll pick you up at five tonight, love~"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> SHORT! I know. I had fun writing this and hopefully you all like this too. My first attempt at something like this, so please go easy on me! Like stated before, this is a one-shot and will stay a one-shot unless otherwise stated.

Read and review?


End file.
